marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abraham Erskine (Earth-3030)
Dr. Abraham Erskine was a German geneticist and chemist from the Saxony region of Germany. He was educated at the University of Munich where he acquired his doctorate in BioChemistry and Genetics. He was forced to work for the Nazi government, specifically the Hydra division headed by Johann Schmidt, before defecting to the United States and working for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. There he led Project: Rebirth and recruited Steven Rogers into the program. He was killed after he transformed Rogers into Captain America at Fort Hamilton in Brooklyn, New York. Biography Early life Dr. Abraham Erskine was born in September 1890 in Dresden, Saxony, Germany. He graduated from the University of Munich before enlisting in the military of the German Empire as a researcher. He began experimentation on steroid therapy and gene therapy to create a better man. It was his aim to make a nation of men superior in physical and mental capacity to those of any other nation, for the glory of the Empire. After numerous trials and errors, he finally developed a concoction capable of creating a super man. However, lab trials on rodents also produced psychotic and aberrant behavior in the specimen. With the close of the Great War fast approaching, his supervisor Johann Schmidt pressed him for human testing. Confident in his subordinate's abilities, Schmidt insisted he test the formula on Schmidt himself and be done with it. As with the rodents, the formula was a success but at a cost. Schmidt gained increased speed, strength, stamina and intelligence but at the cost of his sanity and unmitigated aggression permeated his actions. The transformation came too late to aid the German Empire and they fell to British and American forces before an Armistice was agreed upon. Erskine had already fled the country for North America under escort before Schmidt could pressure him to mass produce more of the formula. Schmidt escaped scrutiny from Allied forces by shedding his uniform and posing as a farmer in the Bavarian countryside. Initial Work with the Strategic Scientific Reserve Following the war, Erskine joined the covert US military entity the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The SSR was formed after the war to propel the US to the forefront of defense technology as a measure to secure itself in case of another World War. Erskine was put in charge of the chemical and biological weapons division that incorporated genetic testing. He was paired with Colonel Chester Phillips. The pair worked together overseeing the SSR projects in their department while securing funding and support to continue Erskine's research. Support was approved following the implementation of FDR's New Deal, this was seen as an opportunity to keep people at work and improving the strength of the Union. Erskine chose to do away with steroid therapy as that was known to increase aggression and physical defects. He doubled down on gene therapy and introduced various forms of ray and wave catalysts. Vita rays were proven to be the most stable, reactive and safe form of catalyst for the formula. Testing of the formula and rays on rodents and primates proved to be successful as they acquired all the physical and mental benefits of the therapy without the inhibitions or side effects seen in the original formulation. By the time Erskine had succeeded, not only was Europe back at war but the US was drawn into the conflict following the bombing of Pearl Harbor. The Senate pressured Phillips who in turn leaned on Erskine to starting implementing human testing. Feeling more ready than twenty years earlier, Erskine agreed on the condition he could choose the subjects for the program. Phillips assembled his platoon of candidates from the roster of enlisted personnel while Erskine scoured the recruitment centers for his own choice. Dr. Erskine made note of one particular individual who was rejected five times at five different recruitment centers along the New York-New Jersey metropolitan area. Erskine personally intervened on the sixth attempt and questioned the man about his reasoning and intentions for enlisting. Coming away impressed, Erskine accepted the man--known legally as Steven Grant Rogers--into his program now called Project: Rebirth. Steven Rogers & Project: Rebirth Erskine took Rogers under his wing as a protege while the latter underwent standard training in the Rebirth base in New Jersey. Erskine remained impressed with Rogers and steadfast that he was the right choice, even in the face of complaints by General Phillips and British liaison Margaret Carter. Soon enough, in the early Summer of 1942, Steve Rogers passed his basic training and was chosen as Rebirth's initial test subject. The project was relocated to Fort Hamilton in the southwest corner of the Borough of Brooklyn due to the intensive power requirements to run the procedure on a subject as large as a human being. Rogers, Carter, Phillips and Erskine were accompanied by a contingent of political and military figures to witness the success or failure of the project. Erskine,prepped Rogers for the procedure and initiated intense vita ray saturation. After a brief bout of extreme pain, Rogers endured the transformative experiment with zero ill-effects and physical & mental enhancements to the peak of human potential. The success of Erskine's work prompted the Senators in attendance to guarantee exponential increases in funding. However, as the celebration commenced, a Hydra mole assassinated Erskine and destroyed the equipment in the laboratory. Steve Rogers captured the assassin before he could escape but could not prevent his self-termination. Rogers, Carter and Phillips stood there distraught as Erskine died before them, taking his secrets regarding the formula with him. Legacy Dr. Abraham Erskine left an indelible legacy. He was known as the father of super heroes by having successfully transformed Steve Rogers into Captain America, the first confirmed super hero on Earth and one of the founders of the Avengers, the world's premier super hero team. He is also known for his contributions to science and ending WWII. Additionally, his early work for the German Empire and Schmidt marred his legacy until his forced cooperation was brought to light. Overall, Erskine was thought of fondly and remembered for the positive things he brought to the world. Personality & Traits Erskine was known as an easy going, laid back and peaceful person. He grew to hate violence but accepted it as an occasional necessity to stop evil entities. He was also known to be self-deprecating and affable which made him likable among his peers and well-respected. He had a knack for genetics and chemistry, being the singular foremost mind in the former. His genius in the field allowed him to become the only scientist to formulate the liquid used to transform Steve Rogers into Captain America. No attempt after him has succeeded. He also served as a mentor to Rogers by giving him sage advice, reassuring him and testing him on a daily basis to measure his resolve and demeanor. He treated his colleagues like family as he did not have one of his own. Trivia Earth-3030's Erskine is heavily influenced and borrowed from the MCU Erskine of Earth-199999. Actor Stanley Tucci plays Erskine in both universes and events surrounding both are strongly linked albeit changed to better fit 3030's story and to give it more creative originality. Erskine was the first article completed for Earth-3030 and the second article created overall. He was created by I'm the Chosen One. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-3030 Category:Humans Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:American Category:German Category:Single Characters Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Geniuses